


That Boy is a Monster

by DaughterofVardaandManwe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofVardaandManwe/pseuds/DaughterofVardaandManwe
Summary: I listened to Monster by Lady Gaga and wrote this.
Relationships: Genji Shimada & Reader, Genji Shimada/Original Female Character(s), Genji Shimada/Reader, Genji Shimada/You
Kudos: 20





	That Boy is a Monster

That Boy is a Monster

genji x reader

Monster – Lady Gaga

\-------------------------------

Look at him, look at me

That boy is bad, and honestly

He's a wolf in disguise,

But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes…

\-------------------------------

“I-I’m not too sure about this…”

“Oh, come on, we’re already half an hour late! You look fine, look!” Your friend Mina held up a mirror to the light, and in it you were reflected.

You turned in a circle gently, the thousands of crystals on your black minidress reflected in the light. Your hair hung loosely about your face, slightly tussled about, and your peachy makeup made your face practically glow. You brushed a touch of red gloss onto your lips, smacked them, and smiled.

“Let’s do it.” You and Mina were headed for one of the most exclusive nightclubs in Tokyo, for a close friend’s birthday celebration.

You pulled up to the venue and slowly stood up and out of the vehicle. You stared in appreciation for the artful displays at the entrance; flowers dropped from the ceiling, cascading down either side of the entrance. And from inside, the vibration of a beat was heard. You looked at each other, and with a smile, hand in hand you walked through to the party. Looking around and admiring all the decorations, food, and people, you found yourself locking eyes with a certain black haired man across the room. It was Taku, your close friend who had invited you here. He smiled and held up a hand, and you waved from across the room with Mina, who began to pull you in his direction. Laughing, you followed her through the room, and eventually got to Taku.

“Taku! Happy Birthday!” You smiled, and gave him a hug after Mina had done so.

“How are you?”

“I’m well, and it’s so good to see you. You both look amazing tonight.” He said, beaming.

It was then that your eyes flicked to the man standing next to Taku. He was quite tall, with green slicked back hair and a strikingly handsome boyish face. You felt your heart skip a beat, and his eyes were already on you. You looked away, blushing, then felt Mina tug on your hand.

“We’ll catch you around!” You said to Taku, who gave a small wave, then turned to go party with Mina. You turned to Mina, pausing slightly.

“Who was that green haired boy next to Taku? Have you seen him around before?”

“Um, I heard he’s the son of a famous yakuza boss, he’s apparently very popular with women. Something like that.” Mina mumbled to you as you got down on the floor with some friends.

“I see..” You said, and frowned, before sighing and continuing to dance.

Across the floor, a certain pair of deep brown eyes was watching you. You turned, and you caught him staring at you. Your heart skipped a beat again, and you looked away quickly this time, suddenly becoming very self conscious of your dancing.

While you were on the floor, in this way you kept exchanging glances, flickers of notice, and looks at each other, both curious and admiring, and bashful on your part. But nothing ever came of it, and noticing all the beautiful women around him you suddenly felt pain in your heart. There was no way you were to stand out to him amongst all those wealthy beautiful women. Thus, you looked his way no more.

Amidst a whirlwind of dancing, you suddenly found yourself at a carnival game stand. It was a water pistol game, where you could shoot targets for prizes. “Let me try!” You said and Mina handed you the pistol. You closed one eye, took a deep breath, and leveled the pistol. A couple jets of water later, you had managed to land a couple targets.

Suddenly, you felt it get quiet behind you, and you whipped around, only to see that same green haired handsome boy standing behind you.

“Hello,” he said in a gentle voice. “Your aim is pretty good.”

“H-hey, did you want to play the game?” You offered him the pistol with a smile.

“No, it’s quite alright. My name is Genji, and I was just wondering if you wanted to dance with me?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Um..” You felt your heart begin to race like it had never before, and you turned to Mina in a silent query.

“Go, silly. I’ll meet you later.” She nodded, and gave you a confident smile.

“Okay, lets go,” Your eyes widened suddenly as you felt your hand being grasped by a large warm one.

Genji took your hand for the first time that night. Under the stars and the city lights, he ran through the crowd to the middle of the dance floor, and together you danced like nobody was watching. He was surprisingly innocent, funny, and had a wonderful accent. You laughed and you smiled, and he made sure to hold you close. At the end of the night, he gave you his number.

That was how it had all began….

\--------------------

You awoke with a start.

The warm morning sunlight filtered gently through the curtains onto the sheets and your face.

You turned your head, and there he was, in all his glory.

Your husband and the father of your children.

The love of your life.

Genji Shimada.


End file.
